lαs pαяεjαs vαи εи uиα diяεccioи
by Azur Hartzler
Summary: Tú no sabes que eres hermosa, y tienes que ser solamente tú, ya que eres la única que tiene esa cosa. Te pido que vivamos juntos, mientras somos jóvenes.
1. Lo que te hace hermosa

**N**o**t**a**s** D**e** L**a** A**u**t**o**r**a**: ¡Hoooooolo! Aquí ScheiBe. Hace mucho que no escribía un fic, pero para suerte de ustedes, este será un fic de tres capítulos. ^^. ¡Claro! Dedicado a One Direction. Sí señores, soy Directioner, es mi lado oscuro. .-. Si no te gusta One Direction, no te preocupes, tal vez te guste nomás la trama de los capítulos. Está basado en los tres vídeos que han hecho, espero que les guste. *w*.

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los vídeos que utilizo, son propiedad de one direction, no míos.

**A**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**s**: Vídeos musicales, Universo Alterno, OoC, palabras inapropiadas, tres capítulos.

* * *

**What Makes You Beautiful.**

* * *

El sol brillaba a más no poder, estaba radiante, uno que otro pájaro volaba por los alrededores. El clima estaba perfecto. Sí, era un día perfecto para ir a la playa.

Yo, Kaoru Matsubara, estaba en una mini van, con mis cinco amigos, mis dos mejores amigas, Momoko y Miyako, mis dos amigos, Brick y Boomer, y mi novio, Butch.

Butch iba conduciendo, en el asiento del copiloto estaba Brick, riéndose junto a él. Nosotros estábamos en la parte trasera, riéndonos de las locuras que decía Boomer.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, los chicos se bajaron inmediatamente del auto, y nos dijeron que hiciéramos una competencia, quien llegara de último tendría que llevar las cosas de los demás, todo el viaje. Brick dio el conteo desde tres, dos, uno. Todos empezamos a correr por la colina que había allí. Butch y yo llevábamos la delantera, yo lo empujé y él perdió el equilibrio, estaba a punto de caerse, yo sonreí victoriosa al ver que iba a ganar, pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando tomó fuertemente mi mano, y caímos los dos. Ambos reímos. Yo lo golpeé en el hombro por haberme tirado, mientras el sonreía por mi acción.

—Por favor, tú fuiste la que intentó tirarme desde un principio. — Dijo en tono arrogante.

—No por eso tenías que tirarme también.

—Oh, claro que sí Kaoru. — Le dijo cuando la tomó de la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó desesperadamente.

* * *

— ¡Esto es genial! — Gritó Momoko, quién estaba en un auto rojo, con Miyako y conmigo. Nos habíamos escapado un rato de los chicos, queríamos divertirnos, mientras ellos se desesperaban buscándonos. Miyako conducía, yo iba en la parte trasera, riéndome.

— ¿Creen qué nos estén buscando? — Preguntó Miyako.

—Por supuesto, a demás de que nos llevamos el carro de Brick. — Dije graciosa yo. Levanté mis brazos, sintiendo la brisa recorrer mi cabello. Momoko gritó porque el sombrero salió volando debido al viento, todas reímos gracias a eso. Pasamos por al lado de un muelle y ellos estaban montados, encarándonos que nos habían encontrado fácilmente, los tres sonriendo.

* * *

Todos juntos nos fuimos hacía donde estaba la mini van, y sacamos un montón de cosas, Boomer su guitarra, Butch una pelota de Futboll, y Brick la comida. Después los chicos se montaron en una rama gigante que estaba allí, tenía unas letras escritas, pero no se veía muy bien lo que decía. Butch y Brick estaban montados, y Boomer y Momoko tiraron a Butch, Brick se limitó a reírse, provocando que el pelinegro también lo empujara a él. De verdad no sé cómo pude odiar a estos idiotas, son tan graciosos.

Los chicos empezaron a jugar fútbol, nosotras volvimos con el auto.

— ¡Idiotas! ¡Muévanse, jajaja! — Ellos estaban jugando tranquilamente, mientras nosotras pasamos por en medio de ellos, interrumpiendo su juego.

Nosotras bajamos del auto, y Butch y Brick se acercaron a nosotras, dejando a un Boomer asustado.

— ¿Qué piensan hacerme? — Todos corrimos hacía él, y lo envolvimos en una sabana, el pobre Boomer no podía zafarse, fuimos cerca del agua, y lo mecimos una o dos veces, y lo lanzamos a lo más profundo, salimos corriendo muertos de la risa, siendo perseguidos por un enojado rubio.

* * *

Los cinco estábamos caminando por la arena, charlando de varios temas en particular, de repente, la marea subió y casi nos moja por completo, si no es porque Boomer nos avisa y salimos corriendo como niños, habríamos salido todos empapados. Luego, nos obligaron a meternos en el agua junto a ellos, cosa que tuvimos que aceptar, o si no, nos iban a meter con ropa y todo a la fuerza. A mí no me importaría, pero tal vez mis hermanas armarían un escándalo por eso, es mejor evitarlo, ¿no?

Ya en el agua, Butch me tomó de la cintura y me besó, enredó mis piernas en su cintura, sosteniéndome por mis glúteos. Los demás lanzaron silbidos picarones, tratando de hacernos enojar. Butch me soltó y les arrojó agua a los cuatro.

— ¡Ay, cállense y vallan a molestar a otra parte! — Grité.

—Claaaaro, claro, sigan besándose, tortolos. — Dijo Brick, eso me enojó un poco, pero luego me causó gracia, Brick era un idiota, no sé como Momoko se enamoró de eso. Aunque la entiendo, yo también me enamoré de un idiota. El cual me miraba sonriente, y volvía a besarme.

* * *

Butch y yo, estábamos sentados en la arena, platicando.

— ¡Claro que no! — Le dije mientras le lanzaba arena.

—Claro que si, Kaoru, cada vez que te acerco a mí, te pones roja como un tomate.

—Argh, cállate. — Dije rabiosa.

—Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas, Kaoru. — Volteé a verlo extrañada, qué carajos. —Es decir, te ves hermosa siempre. — Yo hice expresión de sorpresa ante su comentario, y me acerqué a él para "golpearlo", él me detuvo, y me dijo:

—Eres hermosa.

—Ay, basta con eso, soy normal.

— ¿Qué, tú, normal? JAJA, seh claro. — Ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara, por alguna extraña razón, me encantaba que me dijera hermosa, quería oírlo una y otra vez por parte de él, aunque suene cursi. —No puedo creer que no sepas que eres hermosa. — Me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Yo lo miré fijamente, dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro, ese imbécil era bueno subiendo autoestimas.

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


	2. Tienes que ser tú

**N**o**t**a**s** D**e** L**a** A**u**t**o**r**a**: ¡HOLA! Por fin con este segundo capítulo de la trilogía de 1d, (?. Oknah, eso es de los juegos del hambre lol. Como sea, espero que les guste este cap, y no se preocupen, eda ya está siendo escrito. o/

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los vídeos que utilizo, son propiedad de one direction, no míos.

**A**d**v**e**r**t**e**nc**i**a**s**: Vídeos musicales, Universo Alterno, OoC, palabras inapropiadas, tres capítulos.

* * *

**Gotta be You.**

* * *

Este no era su día.

La había cagado como nunca, y sabía perfectamente que era su culpa. Había herido a la persona que menos quería herir.

Si se hubiera negado a ir al viaje, tal vez todo sería diferente, pero no, el destino estaba empeñado en arruinarle todo lo que él tenía.

Brick estaba en la habitación que le habían asignado al entrar a la Universidad, su compañero de clases no se encontraba en ese momento, y agradecía por ello. Lo habría ahorcado de la rabia que sentía. Los demás estudiantes se encontraban en la excursión, por lo que se hallaba completamente solo en todo el instituto. Y eso no le incomodaba en nada.

Prefería estar solo.

¡Maldición! No aguantaría más sabiendo que su rosadita lo detestaba más que cuando eran pequeños. Estaba mal, sinceramente todo estaba mal, y tenía que arreglarlo.

* * *

— ¡Este viaje será genial! ¿No lo crees, Blossom? — La pelirroja de perfectos ojos rosados, observó a su pequeña hermana, la cual sonreía a más no poder.

—Por supuesto que sí, y tiene qué. — Respondió sonrientemente. De repente, un brazo le rodeó la cintura, y apegó a la chica, más a su cuerpo. Era Brick, definitivamente.

— ¿Qué tal, _Blossy_? — El chico besó suavemente los labios de la pelinaranja, y esta correspondió cariñosamente. Después de todo, a ella realmente le gustaba que su **novio **la besara.

— ¡Hola Brick! — Saludó alegremente al pelirrojo. Él la observó con una sonrisa en su rostro, provocando que ella hiciera lo mismo. Se veían muy enamorados.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Una chica, de cabello anaranjado y ojos rosas, se veía dormida en el pecho, de quien parecía ser su novio. Un chico igual de dormido que ella. Sus manos entrelazadas denotaban ese cariño que se tenían.

* * *

Los días pasaban, todo marchaba muy bien, los rojos igual de felices, los verdes peleando como siempre, y los azules sonrojándose en muchas ocasiones.

Blossom buscaba a Brick, ya que se había ido a buscar unas cosas y se había tardado demasiado. Eso preocupaba a la chica. Brick no era así, por eso dedujo que algo ocurría.

Le preguntó a Butch si sabía donde estaba, pero el pelinegro le dijo que lo había visto atrás de la cabaña con otra chica, y bueno. Eso fue la gota que derramó al vaso. ¿Otra chica? Tal vez solo era una amiga de él, tal vez.

Me dirigí hacía la parte trasera de la cabaña, todavía era de día, así que se veía todo muy bien. Cuando llegué, vi a Carmen, una chica que no conocía del todo, solo la veía por los corredores, y la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola. Estaba sentada sobre la capota de un auto turquesa, y no sé que rayos hacía ese auto ahí.

Brick estaba al frente de ella, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Parecía que charlaban, así que decidí irme. Ya volvería, quizás hablaban de cosas de la universidad, qué se yo.

Para cuando veo que esa chica se le acerca demasiado a Brick. Y cuando digo demasiado, es demasiado. ¿Qué… qué le está haciendo? Sus brazos rodean su cuello y él no hace nada.

¡Haz algo, tienes novia!

Lo besó, esa… LO BESÓ, y él le correspondió perfectamente. No pude evitarlo, mis ojos derramaban demasiadas lágrimas, cómo pudo hacerme esto. Me acerqué, y al parecer esa estúpida me vio. Al verme, sonrió más que nunca, victoriosa. Brick se volteó rápidamente, estaba asustado, se notaba. Corrió hacía mi, ¿Estaba a punto de llorar… Brick?

—Blossom, no es… no es lo que tú crees.

— ¿Y qué es lo que yo creo, Brick? Acabas de besarte con ella, y parecías disfrutarlo mucho.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo ni siquiera quería, solo déjame explicarte las cosas…

—No me expliques nada, ya vi lo suficiente. — Me giré para irme, pero él me tomó del brazo y no dejó que lo hiciera. — Suéltame. — Le dije.

—No. Tienes que escucharme.

— ¡No voy a escuchar nada! ¿Oíste? Ya no quiero saber nada de ti, adiós. — Me solté del agarre de él, gritó mi nombre pero no volteé. No quería escuchar más nada.

* * *

Carmen hablaba y hablaba, era un fastidio. Ni siquiera se para qué me trajo aquí. ¿Cómo estará Blossom? Debe andar buscándome o algo así, la extraño. Y eso que llevo unas horas sin verla.

—Oye Brick. — Carmen me sacó de mis pensamientos, la miré dándole a entender que siguiera. — ¿Por qué quieres tanto a esa Blossom?

—Pues… -no me esperaba eso- ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas, si no fuera por ella, quien sabe, seguiría siendo un criminal. También me ha ayudado mucho, y creo que queda de más decir que es hermosa, sus ojos… Su cabello, todo en ella es perfecto.

—Por favor, esa chica se cree demasiado.

— ¿Se cree demasiado?

—Solo por ser la "Líder de las Powerpuff Girls" Y la novia del "Líder de los Rowdyruff Boys" piensa que es lo máximo.

—Ella no se cree mejor que nada ni de nadie, es justa. Y sabe perfectamente que ese tipo de personas son unas completas basuras. Tú, en cambio, se nota que te mueres de la envidia por ser ella. Qué pena, tan linda y tan pendeja. — Se quedó perpleja, no se esperaba eso.

—Cómo digas Brick, podrá ser todas esas cosas, pero nunca mejor que yo. — Dicho eso, se acercó a mí, y besó mis labios. Moriré de asco. La intento separar, pero parece un chicle, no se despega. La veo separarse y mirar al frente. Será qué…

¡Blossom! Oh no, nos vio. Voy hacía ella, tengo que explicarle que todo fue un malentendido.

—Blossom, no es… no es lo que tú crees.

— ¿Y qué es lo que yo creo, Brick? Acabas de besarte con ella, y parecías disfrutarlo mucho.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo ni siquiera quería, solo déjame explicarte las cosas…

—No me expliques nada, ya vi lo suficiente. — Se giró para irse, pero la tomé del brazo y no dejé que lo hiciera. — Suéltame. — Me dijo.

—No. Tienes que escucharme.

— ¡No voy a escuchar nada! ¿Oíste? Ya no quiero saber nada de ti, adiós. — Se soltó de mi agarre, grité su nombre pero no volteó. Esto no podía estar pasando.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Blossom no quería hablarle, ni siquiera sus hermanas lo hacían. Sentía que lo había arruinado todo, se sentía un imbécil. Esperó a que fuera de noche, para poder tomar el auto, e irse del campamento. Necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera estar solo. Se dirigía hacía al instituto, quedaba lejos, así que llegaría en la mañana.

* * *

¿Ven cómo la cagué? La hice llorar, y la destruí. Lo vi en sus ojos, estaba decepcionada. Sinceramente ninguna mujer en el mundo merece esto, que llore por un hombre. No quiero que lo haga, quisiera poder arreglar las cosas, pero ella no quiere ni verme a los ojos.

Si esa estúpida no me hubiera besado, y yo… no le hubiera correspondido, todo seguiría bien. No sé por qué lo hice, no reaccioné cuando lo hizo.

¿Es que acaso no ve qué la amo? Quisiera poder detener la cinta, y regresar todo.

Con palabras no haré nada. Tengo que verla y decirle todo esto que siento. No puedo soportarlo más, Blossom tiene que escucharme, si no… No sé que será de mí.

Tomé el bolso marrón que está tirado en el suelo. El viaje será largo, tengo tiempo para pensar.

* * *

— ¿Y cómo te encuentras _Blossy_? — Le preguntó su pequeña hermana. Ella la miró tristemente.

—Bien Bubbles, creo que mejor. — Trató de sonreírle a sus hermanas, pero no pudo. Se sentía devastada.

—Es obvio que "bien" no estás. — Le dijo Buttercup.

—No me gusta verte así Blossy. — Las miró de nuevo. Y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Y ya no me verás así. Hagamos algo, ¿Sí? Para olvidarme de las cosas.

— ¡Blossom! — Sí, era él. Blossom volteó la mirada rápidamente y era quien pensaba. ¿Por qué Brick se empeñaba en ponerla así?

—Vámonos chicas. — Les dijo a sus hermanas.

—No Blossom, no te vallas, te pido que me escuches. — La pelirroja suspiró, y se posicionó enfrente del chico.

—Habla.

—Me estoy volviendo loco, ¿Sabes? Sabiendo que me odias, qué estás enojada conmigo, qué no quieres verme… Eso poco a poco hará que enloquezca. Es cierto, me besé con Carmen, se abalanzó sobre mí, y no hice nada para detenerla. Fui un idiota que te rompió el corazón, sí, pero aquí estoy pidiendo otra oportunidad. Ya tienes suficiente con eso, pero solo quiero que sepas que de verdad, yo te amo y que nunca quise herirte. Si te alejas, sé que me desvaneceré, no puedo estar sin ti. No la quiero a ella, ni a nadie más, yo solo te quiero a ti. No puede ser más nadie, solo puedes ser tú. — Blossom se le quedó viendo, su rostro no expresaba nada. La chica sonrió, y él hizo lo mismo. Se acercó a su rostro y lo besó, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, pero a él de verdad le gustaba.

—Fuiste un idiota. Un idiota que aceptó su error, y por eso yo también te amo Brick. — El chico la abrazó, y la elevó en sus brazos. Este sería el mejor día de todos. Volvió a besarla. Una y otra vez. Ya nadie podría volver a separarlos, y cuando digo nadie, es nadie.

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s? **


	3. Una cosa

**N**o**t**a**s** D**e** L**a** A**u**t**o**r**a**: Jelouuuuuuuu. Aquí la mothafucka (?) tengo muchos nombres :c :c es que no me decido por uno… bien. Espero que les guste One Thing, qué de hecho, es el vídeo que más me gusta lol. I hope you liked!

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**:**Los vídeos que utilizo, son propiedad de one direction, no míos.

**A**d**v**e**r**t**e**nc**i**a**s**: Vídeos musicales, Universo Alterno, OoC, palabras inapropiadas, tres capítulos.

* * *

Londres.

Oh maravilloso Londres.

El chico rubio de grandes ojos azules se paseaba por la hermosa ciudad de Londres en un gran bus de color rojo, de dos pisos parecía. Observaba el vidrio con una mirada cansada, aburrido estaría. Pasear por una ciudad tan grande como esa, solo, no es tan divertido. Pero una cosa llamó su atención. Una chica. Una joven rubia, poseedora de unos ojos celeste, más claros que el propio lago. Hermosa. Reía y conversaba con dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra morena. Era tan perfecta, él chico estaba a punto de volverse loco.

* * *

El bus arrancó y lo único que yo quería era gritar para que se detuviera y seguir contemplando la belleza de esa chica. La vi alejarse, no podía perderla de vista, simplemente no quería. Le pedí al señor que se detuviera, ya que bajaría aquí.

Bajé, y la alegría que me invadió en ese momento no fue normal.

Ella estaba allí, sentada con las mismas chicas de antes. El bus se fue y lo miré de reojo, tenía que hablar con ella. Me senté en la banca donde ellas estaban, y pude ver que las dos se despedían de ella. Era el momento.

— ¿Y ellas son tus amigas? — Pregunté tratando de iniciar conversación. Hablé algo nervioso, trato de relajarme pero es que sus ojos… cuando me miran no sé que hacer.

— ¿ah?... Sí. Desde hace mucho tiempo. — Sonrió tiernamente. Era tan linda…

—Me recuerda a unos amigos míos… somos muy unidos también. — Le correspondí la sonrisa.

—Es muy lindo tener amistades largas y verdaderas.

—Seh… -pausé- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Boomer. — De repente un auto se estacionó al frente de nosotros. Era antiguo, pero mantenía esa apariencia elegante.

—Oh, lo siento pero tengo que irme. Hablamos otro día, ¿Sí? — Se levantó rápidamente yendo hacía el automóvil. Tal vez fue por inercia que me levanté al verla yéndose, y la tomé de la mano.

—Dime tú nombre, por favor.

—Lo siento, si no me apuro se enojarán conmigo. Perdona. — Subió al carro y lo vi alejarse.

¡Pero, qué carajos! Nunca me había prensado a una chica de esa manera, y ni siquiera se su nombre. ¿Cómo se supone que volveré a verla? No sé nada de ella…

* * *

Una melodía empezó a sonar.

Mis dedos tocaban las cuerdas de la guitarra suavemente. Estaba estresado, enojado. Quería relajarme.

Han pasado dos días y no he sabido nada de la chica. Es imposible, encontrarse a la misma persona dos veces en esta ciudad tan grande, sería algo difícil.

Es algo temprano para decir que estoy enamorado, pero ella tiene algo. Aún no sé que es, pero necesito saberlo, tengo que saberlo.

Ella tiene algo.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo qué te ocurre, Boomer? Has estado extraño todos estos días… — Brick miraba a Boomer esperando su respuesta. El rubio miraba hacía otra dirección de la sala, cuando miró a su amiga para responderle.

—Nada… es qué… conocí a una chica y pues, no he vuelto a verla.

— ¿Eso es lo qué te tiene tan extraño? — Butch alzó una ceja.

—A decir verdad… sí. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera, no sé que es lo que siento.

— ¿Y por qué no la llamas? — Le sugirió Brick.

—No tengo su número, ni siquiera se su nombre. Las posibilidades de que vuelva a verla son de una en un millón. — Bajó su mirada decepcionado, y los dos chicos se observaron.

—Vamos a buscarla. — El rubio se asombró gracias a la opinión del pelinegro.

— ¿De veras? ¿Cómo sabremos donde está ella?

—Vallamos a los lugares más visitados, tal vez se encuentre allí.

* * *

Ya es de noche y nada de nada. ¡Estoy a punto de volverme loco! Mis amigos están asustados de mi comportamiento, no puedo evitar responder enojado y lanzar una que otra puta grosería. ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarla? ¿Y cómo es qué llegué a interesarme tanto en alguien con quién hablé no más de dos minutos?

— ¿Cómo es la chica? — me preguntó Butch.

—Es de tez blanca, rubia y tiene los ojos azules.

— ¿No es… ella? — Mi amigo pelirrojo señaló a una chica, qué se encontraba sentada en un mueble rojo vino junto a dos chicas. ¡Era ella! Estaba con sus amigas, de las que me habló…

— ¡Es ella! ¿Qué hago? — Los miré nervioso, no sabía que hacer, no podía llegarle corriendo y gritando: "¡Tú, desde el momento en que te vi no he dejado de pensarte y poco a poco me voy enamorando de tú mirada y sonrisa, seamos novios y vivamos felices hasta morir!".

—Tal vez y te reconozca, acércate y háblale…— Lo miré aún más nervioso que antes, ¿Qué pasaba si no me reconocía y quedaba como imbécil, enamorado de una persona qué ni siquiera recordaba mi existencia?

Caminé lentamente viendo de reojo a ambos, ellos hacían señas cómicas y extrañas dándome a entender que siguiera. Llegué y la vi de lo más alegre, riéndose. Se veía tan hermosa…

—Oye… -llamé- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? — Volteó a verme, y se sonrojó de inmediato. Eso, fue realmente tierno. Sus amigas murmuraban cosas, cosas que no logré entender, ambas le sonrieron y se fueron rápidamente. No entendía nada. Solo me senté al lado de ella y ella me miró sonriente.

—Por supuesto, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Sí de verdad quieres saber… mal. — Pareció asombrarse, yo proseguí. — Es muy pronto decirte esto, pero desde el momento en que hablamos no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, estuve haciendo tantas cosas para llegar a ti, y ahora que estamos frente a frente, solos… tengo que decírtelo. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, y estoy muriendo solo por saber tú nombre. — Me miró dándome a entender que siguiera hablando. — Te pido que salgas de mí cabeza, y que caigas en mis brazos en lugar de eso. No sé que es lo que estoy diciendo, no sé que me está pasando. Solo sé que necesito esa cosa, esa cosa que tú tienes. — Al finalizar la miré entristecido, pero no lo estaba, estaba más feliz que nunca. Por fin la había encontrado y había podido decirle todo lo que me tenía guardado. Me abrazó… esperen, ¡Ella me abrazó!

—Boomer, ¡Yo me he sentido igual! ¡Y estoy igual de feliz de haber podido verte! Mis amigas y yo estábamos buscándote, pues siéndote sincera yo también quería volver a verte. Pero llegó la noche, y pensé que sería otro día sin poder hablar contigo. — Le sonreí nuevamente, sinceramente no podía estar más feliz.

— ¿Y me dirás tu nombre? — Era lo que más había estado queriendo saber.

—Miyako, mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji.

Y se podría decir, que es así como se empiezan las historias de amor…

_Fin._

* * *

Estoy llorando, ¡estoy llorandooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo!

Nah, mentira, yo no lloro. :'|. (?)

Espero les haya gustado :3, y también espero que Louis, Niall, Zayn, Harry o Liam lea esto… TROLLFACE.

Les daré a entender que en estos fics, ellos eran:

**Brick:** Liam.

**Butch:** Louis.

**Niall:** Boomer.

Y bueno, ellas eran Danielle, Eleanor y Nandos's. (?) okno, ellas son ellas.

¡Nos vemos en Enferma de amor!


	4. ¡ATENCIÓN!

**¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, ****ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, ****ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN!**

********_Miren que cosa._

_Poco después que termino este fic, a los gays se les ocurre hacer otro vídeo. No sé si ya lo habrán visto, es de su nueva canción: '**Live while We're young**". El vídeo sinceramente me encantó, y me pareció muy gracioso. LOL, sería tan genial que una persona hiciera un fic con ese vídeo..._

_Un momento..._

_¡YO LO PUEDO HACER!_

_Imagínense, a los Rowdyruff Boy las Powerpuff Girls Z haciendo cosas como esas, sería lo mejor ¿no? jejeje. _

_La verdad, cómo ya le puse el final a esto no sé si hacerle otro capítulo. ¿Ustedes qué quieren? _

_¿Qué haga el LWWY o que lo deje así?_

_Lo dejo a su decisión, dejen su opinión en un comentario por favor._

_Aquí les dejo el link del vídeo por si no lo han visto, imagínense a los rrbz así y lesto (?). - watch?v=AbPED9bisSc -._

_Comenten._


	5. Vivamos mientras seamos jóvenes

**N**o**t**a**s** D**e** L**a** A**u**t**o**r**a**: Jelou again. AQUÍ CON LIF BUAIL BUI LLON. Hago este cap por estas fechas, porque el quince es mí cumpleaños… sí, el lunes quince de octubre es el cumpleaños de la mothafucka… sfdfjlkf meh, ¡espero que les guste!

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los vídeos que utilizo, son propiedad de one direction, no míos.

**A**d**v**e**r**t**e**nc**i**a**s**: Vídeos musicales, Universo Alterno, OoC, palabras inapropiadas, cuatro capítulos.

* * *

C**h**i**c**o**s**: 16.

C**h**i**c**a**s**: 16.

* * *

Butch se medio levantó de donde estaba recostado. Un _sleeping back_ parecía. Boomer estiraba sus brazos sentado en el suelo al igual que su hermano moreno. En cambio, Brick se encontraba sentado en un mueble marrón, agitando su cabeza tratando de arrancarse el sueño. El sol traspasaba la tela de la carpa. Los tres se dirigieron miradas, hoy sería un día extraño. Las cosas estarían **al revés. **

— ¿Creen que sea buena idea salir hoy con las chicas? No _acostumbramos_ a hacer eso… — opinó el chico rubio.

—Es el último día de vacaciones, algo fuera de lo normal nos hará bien. — Le contestó su hermano pelirrojo. No traía cara de llevar algo en mente. Tal vez solo quería relajarse como él decía.

—Espero que no intenten hacerse de las buenas chicas, porque ahí si que no aguantaré romperles la cara. — comentó el moreno. Brick lo observó de reojo, el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, Butch nunca cambiaria.

* * *

—Ya dije que no iré.

— ¡Pero, tienes que ir!

—Que no iré, ¿Es qué acaso no entienden?

—Kaoru, es nuestra oportunidad de volvernos amigas de ellos, sabes que eso sería genial. Tal vez decidan pasarse al lado bueno, quién sabe. ¡Lo que importa es que eres una de nosotras y tienes que ir!

—Lo que dice Momoko es cierto.

—Ella solo quiere ir a ver a Brick ok… — Las mejillas de la pelirroja se tornaron rojas.

— ¡Con más razón! ¿Ni siquiera por mí puedes ir? — se exasperó la chica. Kaoru, quien permanecía cruzada de brazos y dándoles la espalda a sus amigas, volteó para mirarlas a ambas a los ojos.

—Argh, ¡Está bien, iré! — Dejó caer sus brazos enojada. — Pero sí Butch se pone del fastidioso, me voy de una vez. — Sus amigas corrieron a abrazarla alegremente. Kaoru trató de sonreír, la idea de que los seis compartieran un día juntos, no podía ser tan malo.

* * *

— ¡Hey Brick! ¿Me prestas ésta camisa? — Boomer alzó una camisa roja, de mangas cortas. El pelirrojo volteó a verlo, y asintió relajadamente.

—Tú Boomer, usaré esto. — El moreno le mostró una camisa azul claro, sin mangas. El pelirrojo traía puesta una camisa color negro, y una chaqueta color verde, de su hermano moreno. Intercambiar ropa… tampoco era lo que _acostumbraban _a hacer.

* * *

Gritos, bullas, un montón de voces se escuchaban fuera de la carpa donde se encontraban los chicos. Chicas jugando a la pelota. Algunos charlando. El día estaba hermoso.

Brick salió y tomó asiento en un pedazo de paja. Era alargado, y un poco ancho. Habían unos cuantos más alrededor. Él recibiría a las chicas. Los otros dos estaban adentro, cuando el rubio asomó su cabeza por fuera del lugar, dejando el resto de su cuerpo dentro. Recostado en el suelo. El moreno imitó su acto, y se posicionó arriba de éste. Tal cosa hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo y rieran alegremente. El pelirrojo les mandó una mirada simpática.

—Levántese rápido. Si alguien los ve, pensarán que son homosexuales. — Ambos se observaron asqueados y se levantaron del suelo. Tal vez lo dijo por el movimiento que había hecho al caer.

* * *

— ¿Emocionada, Momoko? — La rubia observó a su amiga tiernamente. Las mejillas de Momoko se tornaron más rojas de lo que ya estaban hace unos minutos.

—… Algo.

— ¿Algo? Sí pudieras tirarte de un edificio para calmar tus ansias, lo harías sin dudarlo. Tranquilízate.

—Trataré de actuar lo más normal que pueda, chicas. — Les mandó una hermosa sonrisa.

—Esperemos. — gruñó la morena.

— ¿Y tú, Kaoru? ¿No estás emocionada?

—No. — confesó cortamente.

—A pues, no niegues que lo estás. Acepta que estás por lo menos, un poco, solo un poco, asustada por las cosas que pasarán.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Ningunos de esos tres idiotas me importan. — Momoko y Miyako se miraron pícaramente.

— ¿Po-por qué se miran de esa manera?

—Admite que te gusta Butch. — Dijeron al unisonó, de lo más calmadas.

— ¡Qué! ¡No me gusta ese estúpido!

— ¿Y por qué te sonrojas? — Momoko posicionó su mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa.

— ¡No lo estoy! ¡Y no me gusta ese idiota! ¡Saquen esa idea de su cabeza! — Tomó sus cosas, se cruzó de brazos y salió rabiosa de la habitación. — ¡Qué esperan para venir!

* * *

— **Yeah, we'll be doing what we doing****just pretending that we're cool, so tonight...** — Boomer pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras cantaba una dulce melodía. Sus amigos atentos a lo que el chico cantaba, al igual que todo el tiempo. Siempre les había gustado como tocaba y cantaba el rubio.

— Oigan, ahí vienen las chicas… — Anunció Butch. A lo lejos se podía ver las siluetas de tres chicas, ya deben saber de quienes son.

— ¡Hola chicos! — Saludó Momoko alegremente. Miyako y Kaoru igualaron el gesto.

—Chicas, qué bueno que vinieron… — Les dijo Brick. La pelirroja observó al mencionado de una manera tímida. No podía evitar sonrojarse a la ruda mirada del chico. El la notó y se le quedó viendo pues… nunca la había visto tan linda.

El moreno colocó un radio en el suelo, y los miró a todos.

— ¿Trajeron música, algo? — Miyako alzó la mano, inmediatamente todos apuntaron su vista a la chica.

—No sé si les guste a ustedes, pero a mí ya Momoko nos encantan… a Kaoru también, solo que no quiere decir que si le gustan. — La morena captó de una vez, y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Quiénes son? — Butch extendió el brazo y tomó el CD que la rubia le otorgaba. Lo que esperaba. (n/a: lo que ustedes esperaban xD) Eran los de One Direction.

— ¿"_Take me home"_? — leyó las letras de la caratula. Miyako y Momoko asintieron sonriendo.

—Bien… — sacó el disco y lo puso en el reproductor. Presionó el botón _play_, y una guitarra eléctrica comenzó la canción.

— ¡**LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG**! — Todos voltearon a ver a un Boomer completamente feliz. — Conozco esa canción, ¡Jajaja!

— ¿No era la que estabas cantando hace un rato, Boomer? — Le preguntó su amigo Brick.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Tú cantas? — Le preguntó Miyako viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. El chico se incomodó por la mirada de ella, pues estaban uno al lado del otro, y era la primera vez que la veía tan de cerca. Aunque ella no podía ver los ojos de él, ya que traía puesto unos lentes de sol.

—Si-si. — Contestó tímidamente.

— ¡Cántanos esa canción! — Boomer la miró nervioso, nunca le había cantando a otras personas que no fueran Brick o Butch. Nerviosamente tomó la guitarra, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la primera cuerda… miró a sus dos amigos.

—Solo no puedo.

— ¿Quieres que cantemos o qué? — Le dijo Butch incrédulo. El asintió.

—Ni siquiera se me la canción…

—Toma. — Momoko interrumpió a Brick dándole el libro donde están anotadas las letras de las canciones. El lo tomó extrañado, y se sentó junto a Butch, acercándole el libro para que pudiera leer. Brick comenzó…

—**Hey girl I'm waiting on you, I'm waiting on you,****come on and let me sneak you out.****And have a celebration, a celebration****, ****the music up, the windows down. **—Momoko sonrió, su voz grave y suave era tan perfecta.

—**Yeah, we'll be doing what we doing****just pretending that we're cool, and we know it too.****Yeah, we'll keep doing what we doing****just pretending that we're cool, so tonight. **— Kaoru dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, el idiota número uno no cantaba tan mal.

—**Let's go, crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun****, ****I know we only met but let's pretend it's love****and never, never, never stop for anyone.****  
****Tonight let's get some and live while we're young****. **— A Miyako casi que se le sale una lágrima al ver a Boomer cantar tan hermoso. No conocía ese lado de él.

— ¡Cantan genial! Wow, no sabía que sabían cantar… — Mencionó Momoko.

—Deberían dedicar su vida a la música en vez de andar molestando por ahí. — Comentó cómicamente la morena.

—Se ven muy tiernos cuando cantan juntos. — Boomer pasó su mano por su cuello apenado, Brick sonrió de lado, y Butch… bueno, él solo miró hacía otro lugar. Kaoru volvió a darle play a la canción y los seis empezaron a cantar. Las demás personas parecían no darse cuenta de la presencia de ellos. Butch empujó a Brick provocando que él cayera de espaldas al suelo riéndose. Todos rieron, y cada uno se levantaron de donde estaban, corriendo tratando de perder al pobre pelirrojo.

* * *

— ¿Donde se habrán metido esos imbéciles? — se preguntaba el joven buscando a los demás como un loco. Al momento en que llegó a una parte del bosque, donde había un gran lago. Justo al lado se encontraba un árbol gigante, y ¿quiénes más? Pues sus imbéciles amigos. Lo primero que vio fue al moreno tirándose al lago desde una cuerda que estaba sujetada al gran árbol. Los demás estaban con él, logró visualizar a Boomer riéndose gracias al acto del adolescente. Se lo imaginaba. Lo único inesperado fue ver a la más ruda de las chicas tirándose al agua al igual como lo había hecho su amigo.

— ¡Jajajaja, idiota! — Le gritó a Butch hundiéndolo debajo del lago. Él hizo lo mismo con ella, sin parar de reír.

* * *

Al otro extremo de lago, se encontraba un señor, otorgándole a los niños y adolescentes, la oportunidad de jugar un rato con los demás. Pelotas para que entraran en ellas y jugaran, botes, de todo.

Los tres chicos se metieron en las pelotas, mientras que las chicas reposaban en los botes. Boomer resbaló estúpidamente, y eso ocasionó que las tres jóvenes rieran. Butch no hacía nada, el solo estaba recostado llevándose por el agua. Brick caía al igual que su amigo rubio.

Una pelirroja cayó al agua, una traviesa Kaoru la había empujado provocando que Momoko hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

— ¡No, no no no no no! ¡Por favor! — El rubio suplicaba porque no lo arrojaran a la piscina inflable que había sido alquilada por unos amigos. Pero los demás parecían sordos, llevaban a Boomer cargado y ya estaban decididos a lanzarlo al agua.

— ¡Ahí vas, Boomer! — gritaron todos. Se sumergió bajo el agua unos segundos, ya lo daban por muerto. Cuando salió de repente gritando felizmente alzando los brazos.

—**And live while we're young****, ****oh oh oh oh oh****. ****Tonight let's get some ****and live while we're young…**

— ¡Miren! — Todos observaron detenidamente la romántica escena que estaban haciendo los verdes.

—**And girl you and I,****we're about to make some memories tonight… **— Butch veía fijamente a Kaoru a los ojos, mientras cantaba, o mejor dicho, le cantaba lo que venía de la canción. La tomó por la cintura acercándola más a él. Provocando que ella sonriera. — **I wanna live while we're young, ****we wanna live while we're young...**— Fue ahí cuando Brick y Boomer tomaron al ojiverde de los dos brazos y lo hundieron al agua.

—**Let's go! **— Gritaron los rubios al unisonó.

—**Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun, I know we only met but let's pretend is love… **— Los rojos no paraban de mirarse. Brick la hundió con él y la sostuvo fuertemente, besándola apasionadamente. Como quince personas se hallaban metidas en la piscina, la música a todo volumen, y todos divirtiéndose como nunca. Valla fiesta.

—**And never, never, never stop for anyone, tonight let's get some… **— Boomer subió a Miyako a su espalda, cantándo junto a ella. Sin que ella supiera, de una manera impresionante, la volteó rápidamente quedando sus piernas enredadas a la cintura del rubio. El la besó sin duda alguna, y ella correspondió perfectamente.

—**And live while we're young. **— ¿Es el turno de los verdes, no? Butch tomó a Kaoru del antebrazo volviendo a atraerla hacía él. — Vivamos juntos, ¿Sí? — Ella lo miró apenada, pero al mismo tiempo, con ese rostro rudo y atrevido que siempre poseeía.

—Mientras seamos jóvenes. — Tal comentario le hizo gracia al chico de hermosos ojos verdes, puesto a que había continuado la canción.

* * *

_Estos jóvenes, siempre están ahí para hacerles saber a sus novias que son hermosas y que para ellos simplemente son perfectas. Aunque ellas crean lo contrario._

_Ellos tienen tantas admiradoras, muchas chicas populares y hermosas están a sus pies. Pero ninguna de ellas se compara con las chicas Superpoderosas. Para Brick, solo puede ser Momoko, para Butch solo puede ser Kaoru y para Boomer, solo puede ser Miyako. Solo pueden ser ellas._

_¿Por qué las aman tanto? Pueden notar esa cosa, esa cosa que hace que los vuelvan locos, no hay más nadie que la posea._

_¿Y para qué pelear y ser enemigos, cuándo pueden quererse y vivir juntos mientras la adolescencia los acompaña?_

* * *

**Tonight let's get some,****  
****And live while we're young.**


End file.
